


broken vows

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: king and king LA....forever...... or not





	1. Chapter 1

Jude and Zero, kings of LA. Wow, it's strange to hear something like this from Jelena. There was also time to say something positive about them. Especially about Zero.

Jelena sees how connected and how complete they are, and that's good for work too. As she looks at them as they go home, she's a bit jealous. But why? Did not she get everything she wanted?

Jude and Zero talk about one night to invite a few friends. This deserved a celebration.  
Lionel of course.  
And there is Alaric, a doctor whom Jude met when he hurt his arm. Since then, they have been socializing occasionally. Alaric was a single father. Michael and Alaric would occasionally come to them. Michael worshiped Zero, and Jude would have broken his heart each time he saw Zero and the boy playing. Maybe a joke with a child's room was not that stupid.  
And finally a married couple of artists who lived near them. Tomas and Jessie were a little unusual, but they did fine with them.

The dinner was cheerful and pleasant. Dear people with whom they loved to spend time.

Alaric left with his son first, because it was late and Michael slept. Lionel, Tomas and Jessie left soon after. Jude and Zero drank the last drink and ordered a taxi.

Both slid into the back seat, slightly tired. They enjoy a pleasant silence when suddenly they hear the impact.  
The car shaking from blow and turned several times as long as it stopped at the side. From the unbearable noise and the breaking of glass, suddenly there was an unbearable silence. No one even cry. Zero looked at the Jude who looks like as he asleep. Everything is so unreal. He suddenly hear sounds from the outside. People want to help them. Someone pronounces his name, but he only repeats "Jude, Jude please wake up ..."

Zero wakes up in the hospital, alone in the room. Where is Jude? He tried to get up, but he was connected to the monitor and tubes were in his nose. He turns to look for a red button.

When the nurse emerged, briefly explain to him that he was not very hurt and that these measures were precautionary. She says the doctor will come soon and leave him.

Soon Alaric comes in. Somehow it's easier for him now. "Where is Jude? Tell me please." Zero is desperate. Alarac sits next to him on the bed, which does not sound good "The drunk driver hit you. The driver has a few scratches and is good. But the blow was at the back of the vehicle.   
Jude was most injured, he's still on operation. His spine has been damaged."   
Zero asks scared "But will he be alright?"  
Alaric does not want to be dishonest "I can not say anything for now. We'll see after the surgery. He is not in life's dangers."  
"I want to see him" Zero is persistent, so Alaric promises to take him as soon as possible.

When Jude moved to intense, Zero came to see him. He's still unconscious, so there is nothing left to wait.

Jude wakes up and realizes that he is at the hospital. Zero is close to him and he immediately knows what's wrong, he does not feel anything below his waist.  
"I know ..." Zero holds his hand "everything will be fine, I'm here."  
Jude closed his eyes. He is scared and does not want Zero to see it.

Next few day, Alaric explains what they can expect. He honestly says he is not very optimistic. Zero sits next to Jude "I will do all my power to make you better, you know that?" Jude nodded. He wants to trust him, but ....

When Jude was released from the hospital, Zero had already prepared everything he could to ease him.  
Lionel and the neighbors will do whatever they need. Alaric is there to always have an expert opinion.

Zero's activities at the club reduce as much as he could. He wants to be with Jude as much as possible.  
It helps him to bathe, bring him to bed, nothing is difficult for him. Zero does not allow Jude to “fall”.

Yet one day when he comes from training, Jude is not at home. Zero searches him everywhere, fearing something has not happened to him. He calls him but he does not answer. Even one of his friends does not know where he is. Zero is crazy about worrying

Finally, in their bedroom, Zero find letter.  
"None of us deserved this. Especially not you. Career was all you wanted in life. I can not be a stone around your neck. Just remember I love you forever. Jude."


	2. Chapter 2

Zero sat for hours with a letter in his lap. He knows Jude has gone and somebody helped him. He knows why, and even worse, he will never find him if he does not want it.

Why did not he trust him? He has told him so many times that he loves him and will love him forever regardless of everything. Why could he not believe that his career or anything in this world meant nothing without him?  
How could he be so cold and leave him? Zero does not know how he will continue without Jude.

Lionel and other friends are trying to help him out of depression, but none of them can’t replace Jude.  
He dreams him every night. He does not even go to the training, so gets several games of ban on playing, but still does not care.

Lionel has a lot of friends, but none of them can find out anything about Jude. Obviously he was a long time planned this carefully, and she wondered too, who could help him?

Three months have passed and Zero finally gather himself. Jude wanted to do the best. It is time for him to do something of his life. Decide to finish the season to the end and it is time to move on.

Jelena does not even make any problems about it. Zero play the last game, say goodbye to everyone and leave the arena without looking back.

The home that Jude and he created is so empty now. He will not sell the house, but they will not even live in it. They'll rent the apartment for now, and later see what's next.

*

Jude can not look at how Zero struggles day after day. This was not the life he wanted for them. He was awake for nights, he was tortured for days while Zero was at work, and then he decided. Maybe he was a coward, but he hoped Zero would forgive him one day.

Nobody knew where his mother lived, and he knew she would help him. He calls and explains what he need, and she came to him after two days.  
She was now retired and very glad agreed to Jude moved to her. She wanted to take care of him.  
She knew all about Jude's life, followed his story with Zero from a distance. She knew that the Jude would come one day and just wait.

Now both are getting used to the fact that Jude's condition is permanent. It is more independent every new day . The house has adapted to his needs. Even his mood is improving. 

He often thought of Zero and he hoped he had decided correctly.  
He was worried when he had not seen him for a while in games, but when he came back Jude knew that he will be fine.  
Jude missing Zero too much, but he never mentioned it.  
When hear that Zero farewell to career he knew that was because of him. He did not want that when he decided to leave, but he did not go back now.  
He wanted to answer him, comfort him, but he was not right. From the day he left without saying goodbye, he has no rights.

*

Zero decided to do something he had been thinking for a long time. They will try to find his sister. He dial the number given by a private investigator and a male voice answers him. Zero introduce yourself and says who looking for, so the man answers that Laura lives in Boston since she married. Zero does not look for her address, just thank him. It does not matter, he'll find her alone.  
He has as much time.

It takes a while to find out the address and the phone, so decide to go to Boston and try the luck. Whatever the encounter brings he will accept.

Sign in to the hotel and prepared for a visit. After few days, he came to the house and rings. Opened him young woman, so similar to him. Zero explains who he is and that he finally came as he promised.   
Laura looks at him for a while, so Zero is afraid she has forgotten him. Yet, she was so small when split them apart. Then she embraced him and whispered "Gideon" and he knows that everything will be fine.

The next day they go out for lunch, so Zero tells about everything he remembered from childhood.  
He tries to avoid all the ugly memories, and hopes that her growth is at least a little better environment.

Zero decides to stay for a few more days in Boston. Laura calls him on Sunday for lunch to meet her family. Five-year-olds twins immediately recognize Zero. Laura's husband is a lawyer and he sees how much he loves his family. Hanging out with them is really comfortable.  
At leave-taking they invited him to visit them whenever he wanted.

His heart was somewhat back in place,  
and Zero that night for the first time after Jude leaving fall asleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Beside a visit to Laura’s family and play with children, Zero looks for what he can do. How meet the city he think could stay in Boston.

He never thought would be so good with the kids, so thought that he could work with children who are talented and have no one. He looked around town where could rent space, and found a small hall. Laura and her husband helped him to arrange playground.  
Children by little starting to arrive from all sides, and start to train each day. Twins, Cain and Alen worship Zero. Now even more, when they often bring them to the hall. This is good for them, and even better for Zero.

Laura is delighted that Zero found her. Even more that the kids were so attached to him. Zero sometimes takes them over the weekend when Laura and her husband are traveling for work or vacations.

Zero never does not stop thinking about Jude. He just wanted to know if he was fine.   
Cain and Alen are super. There is no problem with them. They play in the hall, Zero cooks them dinner, and then get them to sleep into the room they have in his apartment.

After one such weekend, when returning from the trip, Laura came pick up children. After they enthusiastically tell her everything they did, she sits with Zero to drink coffee.  
"Listen, I met someone at the hotel" Laura says while Zero is giving her coffee. "Really?" he asks. "Mrs. Mary, who was also on vacation, with her son Jude." Zero looked upset, and Laura knew she had hit the nerve.

"Why tell me about these people?" he asks. Laura continued "Mary approached me and said that I was very similar to someone, so she asked me if I knew you. We talked a little and she explained how knows about you. Then the rest of her son's story. Jude knows nothing about it, but she knew I would tell you." Laura says something else "If you want, I can go with you, they'll be on vacation for a while."

Zero says he must think. He is not sure if he wants to see him. In fact, he wants, but he is not sure if can forgive him.  
Regardless of everything, he knows very well he will go. He missed Jude so much, so many things he wanted to say him...

Zero tell Lauri to go, but alone. He think they need to talk alone first.

When he apply at the resort, he is excited and scared at the same time. He first inquires and acquainted Mary. She's been watching him for a long time "Thank God I met your sister. And Laura and you found each other. Jude needs you, though he would never admit it. I've agreed to be with me, but he never stopped loving you, you know that. Thank you for coming."

Zero thanked her, and went to see where Jude was sitting beside the water. As he approaches his heart jumps like crazy. Jude had never been more beautiful, just as he remembered it. He went slowly and sat down to him "How are you?" asks quietly. Jude looked at him shocked "How did you find me?" Zero laughs "I'm not, it's Laura."   
So he was excited to tell him how to find his sister, how she met his mom and how happy he is to see him.

Then, for a while, they was silent when Zero spoke first "Why did you leave me?" Jude looks him in the eye, no more sense to avoid "I thought it would be better." Zero grabbed him by the hand. "And was it?" Jude took a deep breath "It's not" so Zero laughs again. "Maybe it's time for you to change your mind?"

Jude watches again in the distance "Are you going to forgive me?" Zero clenched his hand "There is nothing I can not forgive you. You thought the best. I hope it's time for you to go home with me. Actually, we do not have it for now, but we will have it again. Do you want to live in Boston? "

Jude is laughing for the first time "But I live in Boston now. If Laura don’t came here, we might have met accidentally."

They both return to Jude's mother, so Zero takes them to lunch. It tells them how he and Laura meet, about her children, about children who coming to the center.  
Mary sees that she has chosen well. See how much they are both happy to find each other again.


End file.
